Look A-Like
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: In LOOK A-LIKE Ash and the gang come across a girl who is just like Ash!!! Same cloths, same dream, same HAT
1. Default Chapter Title

Look A-Like  
  
Ash meet's a girl who is just like him. Same dream, same pokemon, and even the same HAT!   
Can Ash find a freindship in her or will she just ecome another rival?  
Authors Note:: I thought this was a good idea, and so far it is. KINDA!   
**********************************************************************************  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey were walking along the rode searching for the next orange leage   
gym.  
  
"So where do you think it could be?" Ash asked looking at the map.  
  
Misty pionted to a small town. "Right the dumb ass." she said.  
  
Ash didn't like how she called him that. "Hey lay off!" he yelled.  
  
Misty smiled. "You're to easy." she said looking away.  
  
"Okay you two let's not fight. We're lost odviously and we need to find or way to the   
next gym." Tracey explained.  
  
Ash and Misty looked at eacother.  
  
"Fine but if I have to get any of her smart mouth again I'll nail her right in the kisser  
!"Ash yelled holding up his fist.  
  
Misty pushed it down. "Fine I'll stop aguring if Mr.Macho stops acting like the leader or   
whatever." Misty explained.   
  
"Do I act like a leader?" Ash asked looking at Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu said unshorly.  
  
"The only reason I think you keep on getting us lost is because YOU HAVE NO SINCE OF   
DIRECTION!" Misty yelled.  
  
Ash stepped back. "Yeah? Well You couldn't find yourself in a mirror!" Ash yelled.  
  
Misty held up her hand. "Just shut up and let's get going." she suggested.  
  
Tracey shook his head. "Why do they have to be like this?" he asked himself.  
  
"Hey!" a voice suddenly called.  
  
Ash spun around hoping this person would know where to go. But when it got close enough   
Ash's jaw dropped.  
  
A girl walked up to them. She had on a blue and yellow jacket. A Pikachu was on her   
shoulder and she had a pokemon leage cap backwards on her head.  
  
"Would you people know where I could find a good pokemon match?" she asked pulling out   
a pokeball.  
  
Ash jumped into the air. "I'll battle you!" he said happily.  
  
The girl smiled. "Okay. One on one?" she asked.  
  
Ash took out a pokeball and nodded.  
  
"Go... Bulbasaur!" the girl yelled throwing her pokeball.  
  
A Bulbasaur popped out and looked at Ash. "Bulba saur bulba!" it yelled.   
  
Pikachu ran up to it. "Pikka ka pika!" he yelled poiting at the girl.  
  
"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu turned to him and started playing sheraids.  
  
"The Bulbsaur says that I'm copying off of it's trainer?" Ash asked.  
  
Pikachu shook his tiny head.  
  
Ash looked at her. "Well this is my style and I think YOU stole it!" Ash yelled.  
  
The girl looked away. "I've worn this forever! plus that black shirt is so tacky!" she   
yelled showing her white shirt.   
  
"Who cares! Just tell that snoby Bulbasaur of yours that it's wrong!" Ash demanded.  
  
The girl shook her finger. "No one tells me what to do. Plus my Bulbasaur can do   
whatever it want's" she explained.  
  
Ash's face turned red. "Well then where did you get that hat?" Ash asked.  
  
"I got it from a contest. I think they had like two hat's up for grabs. You wont  
beleive how many post cards I had to send in so i could get this thing! My mom   
couldn't buy grosheries for a week!" she yelled.  
  
"Really? Then that means I got the first one and you got the seond one." Ash said pulling  
off his cap.  
  
The girl snickered. "Bad hat hair. Also mine is the first one and YOURS is the second   
one." the grils teased.  
  
Ash was getting mad. He didn't like her attidude. She reminded him of a girl he had met   
before. Or heard of before. "What's your name?" Ash asked.  
  
"Ashly Ketch. Why do you ask?" She asked.  
  
Ash's eyes bulged. "Ashly Ketch?" he asked.  
  
Ashly shook her head.   
  
"My names Ash Ketchum." he said stunned of their name resemblence.   
  
"Weird. Are we going to fight or what?" Ashly asked.  
  
Ash snapped out of it and nodded.  
  
"I choose you...Bulbasaur!" he yelled throwing Bulbasaur's ball.  
  
Ashly smiled. "You must have week pokemon. You still have a Bulbasaur." she laughed.  
  
"Well you do!" he yelled.  
  
"Yeah but Bulbasaur refused to evolve. It's got expeierence levels even higher then a   
Venasaur's now!" Ashly said happily.  
  
"My Bulbasaur didn't want to evolve eather! It also has powers high like that too!" Ash   
said trying to top Ashly.  
  
"Bulbasaur go!" Ashly yelled tired of waiting. "Razor leaf attack now!" she comanded.  
  
Bulbasaur shot sharp leaves from it's back and hit Ash's Bulbasaur hard. He stepped back   
but wasn't about to give up with just one hit.  
  
"Bulbasaur vine wip!" Ash yelled.  
  
Bulbasaur started wipping Ashly's Bulbasaur with all it had.  
  
Ashl'y pokemon was getting weaker by every hit.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! BULBASAUR SOLAR BEAM ATTACK NOW!" she yelled knowing Ash's Bulbasaur was   
better then she thought.  
  
Ashly's Bulbasaur leaped into the air and started gathering light.  
  
Ash waited.  
  
Bulbasaur leaned over and shot a STRONG blast at ash's Bulbasaur.   
  
He rolled around on the ground until he fainted.   
  
"What the hell?!" Ash asked running up to him.  
  
"Not bad! But maybe you should train it a little better. That dumb pokemon of your is   
just to weak to beat Bulbasaur the Bomb!" she said walking away. Her Pikachu walked along   
her side.  
  
Ash watched them. "I'll get her. Pikachu why don't you try and fight?" he asked looking   
at the small pokemon.  
  
Pikachu shook it's head and started following Ashy and her Pikachu. "Pikachu!" it said   
running up to them.   
  
"Pikachu! What are you doing?" Ash asked running up to him.   
  
Ashly looked at the two Pikachu's.  
  
"Is yours a male?" she asked seeing how they were both blushing.  
  
"Yeah." Ash said looking at them also.  
  
"This is just great. I totaly bealeive in Pokemon love but I will NEVER let my Pikachu   
fall in love with one of yours." Ashly said picking it up.   
  
Pik pi?" it asked.  
  
Ashly shook her head. "No way. He's to weak for you! I only let you be with the finest   
of all Pikachus." Ashly expalined.  
  
"Mine is the finest of all Pikachus!" Ash yelled.  
  
Ashly laughed. "Who cares. If they fall in love I'll have to be around you and I'm NOT   
going to hang out with a pokemon master wanna be." she said walking off.  
  
"Pikachu!" Asly's Pikachu said shocking her. It ran up to Ash's and they ran off into   
the woods.  
  
Ashly stood up. "Voltage!" she yelled running after them.  
  
Ash followed.  
  
Misty and Tracey sat down.  
  
"Et's gve them ten minutes. If their not back by then we're leaving without them."   
Misty said.  
  
Tracey nodded.  
  
Meenwile...  
  
Pikachu looked at Voltage. "Pikachu." it said softyly.  
  
Voltage smiled.  
  
"Pi!" she said kissing him.  
  
Pikachu's cheaks started sparking.  
  
Ashly ran up and looked at them. "Voltage!" she yelled picking her up.  
  
The two pokemon's lips seporated and they frowned. "Not him." she said meanly.  
  
Voltage sneared. "Pikachu! Pika ka ka ka ka! Pika pikachu! Chu chu chu!" she explained.  
  
Ashly set her back down. "Voltage I understand how you feel but still I really don't   
think this pikachu is the one for you." she said looking at him.  
  
Ash ran up to them and looked at Pikachu. "What's going on?' he asked.  
  
Ashly shook her head. "They like eachother." she said disapointed.  
  
"What's wrong with that? Pokemon have every right to love!" Ash yelled pulling them   
up to eachother.  
  
Voltage smiled at him.  
  
Ashly pulled them apart."No! Voltage will not like a no class pokemon!" she yelled.  
  
"No class? You havmn't even she Pikachu battle!" Ash yelled.   
  
Yeah but the way your Bulbasaur battles I'm guessing that Pikachu is no better." she   
said.  
  
Ash kneeled down and sat the pokemon next to eachother again. "He is a good pokemon! Not   
that Bulbasaur is weak or anything but Piklachu is the strongest pokemon ever!" Ash   
yelled.  
  
Their tails wrapped around eachothers.  
  
"Fine! I'll stay out of this! But tomorrow I'll meet you in the next time and we'll   
battle! If your Pikachu wins then I'll be more then happy to see them together! But if   
Voltage wins then I have every right to take her away from that thing." Ashly said   
pointing at Pikachu.  
  
The two Pokemon sat together holding hands. Voltage kissed Pikachu's cheak and blushed.  
  
Ashly shicered. "I REALLY don't like this." she said looking at them.  
  
Well pikachu we gotta go. You'll see Voltage tomorrow." Ash sat picking him up.  
  
Pikachu waved goodbye to Voltage as Ash carried him off.  
  
That Morning...  
  
Ash,Tracey, and Misty walked into the closed town. Ash looked around for Ashly since he   
wanted to dhow her how strong his Pikachu was. "Pikachu? Go and find Voltage!" Ash said.  
  
Pikachu nodded his head and ran off.  
  
Ash followed.  
  
Misty and Tracey walked into the pokemon center to heal their pokemon.  
  
Pikachu ran around smelling every inch of the place until he saw her. She was sitting   
next to Ashly in a dinner.  
  
Ash smiled and walked in.  
  
Ashly took a sip of her tea and looked over at the two boys. "Hey!" she said taking a   
bite of her bagle.  
  
Ash sat down next to her. "Ready to battle?" he asked picking up Pikachu.  
  
"You'll starve if you don't eat first." Ashly expalined.  
  
Just then Ash's stomach rummbled. "Good idea. Waitor?" he asked lookign around.  
  
A waitor came out. "What do ya want?" he asked pulling out a tab.  
  
"Two pancakes with one large O.J. and two scrammbled eggs please." Ash asked.   
  
The waitor walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I said eat not pig out." Ashly laughed.  
  
I like to be prepared for my fights!" Ash said happily.  
  
Ashly rolled her eyes and looked at Voltage.   
  
She was nibbling on a sweet bun.  
  
Pikachu walkes up to the pokemon and kissed her.   
  
She looked up from her bun and smacked him away.  
  
Pikachu rubbed his throbing cheek.  
  
"Oh Pikachu! Voltage gets abit cranky when you bother her when she's eatong." Ashly   
explained blushing.  
  
Pikachu walked away and sat down in Ash's lap.  
  
Ashly smiled at the two and went back to her lunch.  
  
Ash looked at her for a moment until Pikachu snapped him out of it.  
  
"Pika?" he asked waving his hand infront of Ash's face.  
  
"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
Pika pi? Chu pika?" Pikachu asked evily.  
  
Ash looked at him. "What? Do I like Ashly?" he asked.  
  
Ashly looked at the two. "Huh? You talking to me?" she asked.  
  
" No! I was just talking to Pikachu!" Ash said nervisly.  
  
Pikachu nugged him.  
  
"No way!" he said.  
  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Look I don't like Ashly and that's that!" Ash said.  
  
"What are you two talking about where my name comes up so much?" Ashly asked setting   
down her food.  
  
"Nothing. We didn't say Ashly we said uh... Ashy! Yeah Ashy! My rival Gary calls me that   
all the time.That jerk!" Ash explained  
  
Ashly took her last bite and stood up. "I gotta go. See ya!" she said walking off.  
  
Voltage finished her bun and followed her.  
  
Ash got up and ran out after them.  
  
"Hey! Kid! Your food!" the waitor yelled holding Ash's order.  
  
Ashly walked down the rode with Voltage at her side. She came up to a hotel and went   
inside.  
  
Ash followed her wile Pikachu stragled behind still holding his cheek. Ash looked around   
and saw Ashly get into an elevator. "Hey Ashly! what about the fight?" Ash asked running   
up to the door  
  
"Later!" Ashly yelled before it shut.  
  
Ash wanted to settle this. He ran up the stairs and waited until he found Ashly. She   
walked into a room and closed the door.  
  
Ash walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
Ashly opened the door and sighed. "Look We'll battle later. Right now I'm a bit tired so   
if you don't mind coming back a little later then we can battle then." she said.  
  
Ash blushed. "Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
Ashly nodded her head. "For a minute. I need to start training." Ashly explained.   
  
"But you just said yuo were tired." Ash said.  
  
"No no! Look." Ashly said getting a tape from her bag. She called out all of her pokemon   
and they sat down in front of the tv. She popped it in and they started watching a   
pokemon battle. "That's how I train." Ashly smiled. "They get really string by watching   
the other pokemon attack. Then they try it out themselfs and they grow to be VERY   
powerful pokemon!" Ashly explained.  
  
Ash looked at the screen. "Wow! That's a cool way to train pokemon!" Ash thought looking   
at it...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay so how did you like it? The next part is where Ash and Ashly face off but for some   
reason Ash doesn't want to fight that much any more. Except Ashly is more then ready to   
battle!  
  
^_^ ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I don't own POKEMON. This is just a dumb fic writen by a fan. So PLEASE don't sue me!!!  
Look A-Like 2  
  
Ash and Ashly FINALLY face off! Who will be the victor?  
Authors Note:: Okay This is not all that bad when it comes to a battle but I think a   
little romance is in order! Nothing not suitable for chilren though! I just think maybe a  
*kiss* would bring this story from sour to sweet! But ya know I had no idea there was so   
many stories like this out there! But I try and be as ORIGANLE as I posably can! ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Ashly walked into the other room and Ash sat down on the bed.  
  
"Thirsty?" Ashly asked.  
  
"Okay!" Ash said rubbing his throat.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Will you get that?" Ashly asked.  
  
Ash got up and opened the door.  
  
Pikachu walked in and looked around. He spotted Voltage and walked over to her. "Pika!"   
he said happily.  
  
Voltage didn't look at him. Her eyes were stuck on the screen of the tv.  
  
Pikachu sat down next to her and watched.  
  
Ashly came out with a can of coke. She gave it to Ash and walked over to the phone.  
  
"What ya doing?" Ash asked taking a sip.  
  
"I have some important phone calls to make." she said looking away.  
  
Ash watched the televion set as Ashly made her phone calls. "This is boring." he mumbled.  
  
"You wanted to come in. I'll be ready in a mintue just... Hello? Yes This is Ashly Ketch.  
I would like to make a collect call to Mistystery Waterfall." Ashly requested.  
  
"Mistystery Waterfall?" Ash asked himself. "That sounds like Misty Waterflower."  
  
"Hi Mist! How ya doing girl? Oh yeah I'm doing great. Hey I met this guy named Ash   
Ketchem and I was just about ot battle him. Want to put some money on it?" Ashly asked.  
  
Ash looked at her. "Money?" he asked unshorly.  
  
"Shhh! Okay so do ya want to put some money on that I will win?" Ashly asked pulling out   
a peice of paper and a pen. "Fifty?" she asked writing it down. "Okay see ya later sis.   
Bye!" Ashly said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Ashly I don't have fifty dollors. If you win witch is a very slim chance but if you win   
I wont be able to pay you." explained.  
  
"Well then you'll have to pay me back some other way." Ashly smiled.  
  
Ash smiled at the thought of what she might have ment. A hug? A kiss Dinner? Or more?...  
  
"Maybe you could give me something like a pokemon, or some potion, or even atitdote."   
Ashly said walking over to him.  
  
Ash blushed. "I don't think I can spare something like that." he said weakly.  
  
Ashly frowned. "Well we can figure that out after I win!"she said confedently.  
  
"Actulay you know, I will win." Ash said standing up.  
  
"No I will!" Ashly yelled playfully.  
  
"You're dreaming girl!" Ash said shaking his hand in her face.  
  
"You can't win! My pokemon are much stronger then yours!" she said pushing him.  
  
Ash pushed her back. "Mine are!" he said.  
  
"Mine!" Ashly said pushing him again.  
  
"Mine!" Ash yelled pushing her even harder.  
  
Ashly shoved Ash and he hit the wall.  
  
Ash shoved Ashly and she fell down on the bed. Ash got on top of her and pinned down her   
arms. "My pokemon will win! Their much more stronger! You can never win." he ashured.  
  
Ashly laughed. "Never!" she yelled looking at him.  
  
Ash smiled.  
  
Ashly smiled back.  
  
Pikachu and Voltage jumped up on the bed and looked at them.  
  
"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked.  
  
Ashly looked at him. "Hi!" she said happily.  
  
Voltage walked over and laid down next to her.  
  
Ashly smiled and looked back at Ash  
  
He stared into her eyes.  
  
Soon their heads began to moove closer.   
  
Pikachu watched earerly waiting for the kiss.  
  
Then their lips met. Ashly shut her eyes and enjoyed her first kiss along with Ash.  
  
They let go and looked at eachother.   
  
"Can you get off me?" Ashly asked just realising what a weird position the were in.  
  
Ash got off of her and looked away.  
  
"Okay you guys time to go back in your pokeballs." Ashly said calling them back.  
  
Ash smiled at her. "So uh when are we going to battel?" he asked.  
  
"Now if you want to." Ashy suggested.  
  
Ash nodded and they went outside. Voltage and Pikachu followed.  
  
Ashly took out her pokeballs and looked at all of them. "What should I use?" she asked   
herself.  
  
"Why not use Voltage? I mean we want to see if Voltrage is stronger then Pikachu, so use   
her." Ash suggested.  
  
Ashly looked up and smiled. "Good idea. Voltage go!" she comanded pointing to Ash.  
  
Voltage walked out onto the battle feild and smiled.  
  
"Okay Pikachu you're up buddy!" Ash said happily.  
  
Pikachu walked out and looked at Voltage. "Pika pi?" he asked.  
  
Voltage shook her head. "Pikchu. Pika!" she said happily.  
  
"I guess they want to know if the fighting will hurt their little pokemon relationship."   
Ashly laughed.  
  
Ash sighed. "You ready?" he asked.  
  
Ashly shook her head. "More then ever!" she said looking at the two pokemon.  
  
Ash took a deep breath. "Pikachu go!" he yelled.   
  
"Voltage go!" Ashly comanded.  
  
The two pokemon ran at eachtother.   
  
"Quick attack now!" Ashly yelled.  
  
"Ajilaty!" Ash yelled.   
  
Voltage rammed into Pikachu and tried to get him again but Pikachu started using his   
Ajilaty and dodges all of her attacks. "Pikachu!" she yelled getting mad.  
  
"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash yelled pointing at Voltage.  
  
Pikachu's cheeks started to flare.  
  
Voltage stepped back. "Pika!" it said in a scared tone.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled shocking her.  
  
"Voltage!" Ashly yelled seeing how Pikachu was over powering her pokemon.  
  
Ash bit his lip. "Don't hurt her to much Pikachu" Ash thought.  
  
Pikachu stopped "Pika pi?" he asked running up to her.  
  
Voltage stood up and sneared at him. "Pikachu!!!!!!!!" she yeleld shocking him.  
  
"Woah man! Look at her go!" Misty yelled.   
  
Ash looked over his shoulder to see Misty and Tracey watching the battle. " Keep rooting   
for me guys!" Ash rquested.   
  
"We're not rooting for you. From that shock I think Voltage is going to win!" Misty   
explained.  
  
Ash sneared at her. "Thanks." he said sarcasticly.   
  
"Ash are we going to battle or are you going to argue with her all day?" Ashly asked.  
  
Ash lookd back at her. "Sorry. Pikachu Thunder Punch!" Ash yelled.   
  
Pikachu nodded his head and got Voltage right in the kisser.  
  
Voltage fell to the ground and fainted.   
  
"Voltage!" Ashly yelled running up to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Voltage didn't say anything.  
  
"I WON!" Ash yelled.  
  
Pikachu ran into his arm. "Pikachu!" it said hapily.  
  
Ashly looked at the two. "He's stronger then I thought. Now excuse me Voltage needs to go   
the pokemon center." Ashly said picking her up.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
*****  
Be shure to read the next part! ^_^  
Gato Girl #7   



End file.
